horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hora de Aventura Ending Theme
Hora de Aventura Ending Theme es una porción de la canción "Isla de Navidad" o "Canción de la isla" por thumb|right|250px Ashley Erikkson . Una versión de la canción también aparece en LP Lets Build A Roof por Olympia, WA con sede en Lago de banda, de los que Eriksson es un miembro. La secuencia de los créditos finales no incluye a los personajes principales, sino que muestra una Abeja, Gusanos y varios insectos en un campo cubierto de hierba. Los créditos completos no son usualmente vistos en Cartoon Network, pero aparecen en episodios completos online y en On Demand. Letra en ingles Come along with me and the butterflies and bees We can wander through the forest. And do so as we please. Come along with me To a cliff under a tree. La letra escuchada en las versiones completas online y las de On Demand termina abruptamente aqui. Sin embargo, el tema completo de la versión de Adventure Time aparece en el menú principal para ambos discos del set Adventure Time: The Complete First Season DVD ''y ''The Jake vs. Me-Mow DVD. La letra empieza desde arriba y continua con: Where we can gaze upon the water As an everlasting dream. All of my colections I'll give them all with you '' ''Maybe by next summer We won't have changed our tune. '' ''Cause well want to be and the butterflies and bees Making up new numbers And living so merrily. All of my colections give them all with you. I'll be here for you always And always be whit you. Come along with me and the butterflies and bees We can wander through the forest. And do so as we please. '' Living so merrily. Letra en Español '''Acompañame a un lugar lejos de aquí pasaremos por un bosque nos podemos divertir ' 'Yo te llevare bajo el arbol que planté no recuerdo el camino pues quizás ya lo sabré Todos mis amigos viven por aquí el próximo verano te tienes que venir Quiero regresar a ese pueblo junto al mar donde alli nos quedaremos y duendes de cristal Construiré un hogar para poder descansar donde hacer trucos de magia uno y uno sin parar Todos mis amigos viven por aquí el próximo verano te tienes que venir Todos mis amigos viven por aquí el próximo verano te tienes que venir(bis) ' Letra (Versión original de Ashley Erikkson) Come along with me To a town beside the sea We can wander through the forest And do so as we please. Come along with me To a cliff under a tree. Where we'll gaze upon on the water As an everlasting dream All of my affections I'll give them all to you Maybe by next summer We won't have changed our tune 'Cause we'll want to be In this town beside the sea Making up new numbers And living so merrily All of my affections Give them all to you I'll be here for you always And always be for you Come along with me To a town beside the sea We can wander through the forest And do so as we please Living so merrily Letra traducida Ven junto a mí '' ''Hacia un pueblo junto al mar Podemos pasear por el bosque '' ''Y haremos lo que queramos Ven junto a mí '' ''Hacia un risco bajo un árbol Dónde vamos a contemplar en el agua Como un sueño eterno Todos mis sentimientos Te los daré a ti Tal vez el próximo verano '' ''No cambiarémos nuestra canción Porque vamos a querer estar En ese pueblo junto al mar '' ''Inventar nuevos números Y viviendo tan alegremente Todo mi cariño Te lo daré a ti '' ''Voy a estar aquí para ti siempre Y sea siempre para ti Ven junto a mí Hacia un pueblo junto al mar Podemos pasear por el bosque Y hacer lo que queramos Viviendo tan alegremente. Curiosidades *En la versión de latinoamerica, solo se escucha la melodia (la letra no ha sido traducida). *Se escucha en el adelando de la 4 temporada (en ingles). *esta cancion fue doblada a todos los idiomas a excepcion de la version latina,originalmente los creditos duran 25 segundos aproximadamente,en la version latina solo duran 5 segundos. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música